Power Paws
“You found a Power Paw! You are filled with vigor by the ancient token. Your maximum health has increased!” Power Paws are ancient tokens found in the world of Cattails. Each Power Paw gives the player +5 total health points and full health. The player can unlock achievements for finding 5, 10, 15, and all 20 Power Paws. Appearance Power Paws are shiny amulets that resemble a cat's paw, with four multi-colored toes. Locations Festivals Riverbendpp.PNG|Riverbend Power Paw Location cropfgpp.PNG|Fallen Giant Location wetlandoutskrtpp.PNG|Wetland Outskirts Location Stpp.PNG|Sacred Temple Location Paw print.png|Walking Trail Location * Each Festival for 8 Festival Tokens Land * Beach East (Claw marked rock) * Central Bend (Claw marked rock) * Fallen Giant (Walk through trunk) * Highland East (Claw marked rock) * River Bend (Claw marked stump) * Sacred Temple (Walk on all four prints) * The Weepingroot (Circle the tree) * Walking Trail (Go to the paw, walk the entire path) * Wetland Outskirts (Claw marked stump) Mines * Canyon Mine Level 50 * Island Mine Level 50 * Prairie Mine Level 50 Totems Totems activate with the season that is indicated on the totem's head and its color. If it is activated in the correct season, the player can answer three Cattails-related questions. If all three questions are answered correctly, the player will earn a Power Paw. If the player answers incorrectly, the totem falls silent and the player must wait until the next in-game day to try again. If the player has collected all 20 Power Paws, the totems cannot be activated again. Totem Locations Totem Answers Note: It is unknown if the questions are tied to specific totems, but all the questions relate to Cattails. Q: During which of the following seasons does Snake Lily grow? :A''': '''During autumn Q: What is the name of the mole that runs the Canyon Mines? :A': 'Molo the mole Q: Which of the following types of birds are not native to this area? :A''': Magpies of course!' Q: Which of the following fish live in the nearby rivers? :'A':' Salmon live in the rivers''' Q: Who is the doctor of the Mystic Colony? :A: Krampy is the doctor Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Forest Colony? :A''': Ember is the shopkeeper' Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mountain Domain? :'A: Delta is the shopkeeper''' Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mystic Colony? :A: Savannah is the shopkeeper Q: Who is the leader of the Mountain Domain? : A: Leo is the leader Q: Which season do blackberries grow? :A: Autumn Q: What season can you buy a glow potion at a festival? :A: Autumn Q: What does marigold do when used? :A: Heals you Q: What does the herb goldenseal do if you use it? :A: Heals you Q: What does valerian do when used? :A: Gives you a speed boost Q: How many power paws are in this world? :A: 20 Q: What season do blueberries grow? :A''': Winter''' Q: What is the most valuable in Mews? :A''': Catnip' Q: Which gem is the rarest? :'A':' Ruby' Q: Where is the Highland located? :'A: East of the Mountain Domain''' Q: Which Colony is located in a swampy wetland? :A: The Mystic Colony Q: What special place exists in the center of this wilderness? :A: The Sacred Temple Q: Which shopkeeper sells turtle shells? :A: Savannah does! Q: Which type of fish does NOT live in our ocean? :A''': Catfish' Q: What is the name of the cat who resides over festivals and weddings? :'A: Coco' Q: Which of the following shells can you NOT find on the beach? :'A':' There are no oysters!' Q: What is the Riverspan? :'A':' A bridge''' Trivia * Power Paws resemble amulets in the main quest. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists Category:Tokens